Connections
by BlackElement7
Summary: Sequel to Allegiances and Loyalties. Hinata has joined, and now Sakura and the rest of the Akatsuki is out to find the missing piece that will give them an advantage over their last member. [ItaSaku, SasoTen, DeiHina, ShikaIno]
1. Chapter 1

**Bwahahahaaaaaa!!! It's soooooooooooooooo good to be back!! I was stuck with my family for a whole two weeks in a state that was two days away from home!! Just to go to an art camp! My mom is crazy… So, I finally finished the third story in the ****Allegiances**** series. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or Deidara. Why did he have to DIE???????? Or Tobi. I still don't get who the heck he is. Or Pein. He's got, like, seven piercings in each ear! (I counted.) Or the unnamed member. Finally!!! A girl!!! Okay. I'm done now.**

**- - -**

"Why are we waiting out her again, un?" Deidara asked his companions. Tenten and Sasori were currently engaged in an unofficial staring contest, so it was Itachi who answered the question.

"I offered the one-year dead to Ino-san, but Sakura wanted to talk to her alone, and pushed us out into the hallway. I believe that she is trying to convince Ino-san to stay for sure."

"And why are _we_ the ones out in hall?"

"Because we're too polite to protest when Sakura-san kicks us out of a room," Sasori deadpanned (A/N: I finally found out what that means!!), having broken eye contact with Tenten, who giggled.

Deidara pouted. "But why is Hinata-chan in there, too?" he persisted. Zetsu, who was randomly passing by, patted him on the head before leaving.

"Because she was also close to Ino-san, Sakura decided that she might be helpful," Itachi stated to an uncaring Deidara.

"So? I want my Hinata-chyaaaaan, un!" the blonde whined, not caring to keep his voice down. As if on cue, the door swung open and Hinata was pushed into his arms.

"You're so loud, Dei-kun," Sakura muttered, stepping out after Hinata and rubbing her forehead tiredly. "Ino needs to rest now."

"So, what did she say?" Tenten asked as Deidara glomped the poor blue-haired girl, squeezing her almost to death.

Sakura sighed. "Dei-kun, Hinata needs oxygen. If you strangle her, I won't let you see her for a week!" Without pausing to contemplate how that was possible, Deidara promptly let go, apologizing profusely. Hinata passed out from the attention.

"NOOO!! Hinata-chan, wake up, un! Sakura-chan, I didn't mean it! Hinata-chan, don't leave meeee!!" He dropped to his knees beside her.

A shaking hand came up and smacked his cheek gently as Hinata sat up. "I'm n-not d-dead, Deidara-kun," she said firmly. He poked her, as if making sure. She squeaked and doubled over; he seemed to take this as confirmation and immediately began crying in relief. Hinata patted his head awkwardly.

"Aww… And just as I was about to say you'd finally found a backbone," Sakura sighed ruefully. "Was that just a spur of the moment thing…?" Hinata blushed.

"You still haven't answered my question," Tenten prodded. Sasori and Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Well, Ino's come to a conclusion. In a nutshell, she's pretty sure she won't stay, because Konoha's got something that we don't. If we happen to gain it, however…" Sakura's eyes glimmered as she finished, "that would be a different story."

"And this thing is…?" Sasori prompted. Sakura opened her mouth to answer, but Tenten beat her to it.

"It's that strategist kid, isn't it?" she guessed. "When I saw Hinata-san's cousin, he was with Ino-san and that kid. They were staring at each other like – like – " She trailed off, unable to produce the word.

"Kinda like you and Sasori-san stare at each other?" Sakura suggested slyly. Deep in thought, Tenten nodded.

"Yeah, kinda like Sa – CHOTTO MATTE! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Sakura giggled and dodged a gleaming knife.

"You know it's true," she teased, catching another knife and a senbon needle in one hand. "But yes, it is Shikamaru. He and Ino are lovers; you can't have one without the other."

"A strategist, you said?" Itachi inquired. "Is he any good?"

Sakura shrugged. "He's the one who taught me how to play chess, if that's any indication," she answered nonchalantly. "To him, life is like chess. He has a plan for everything."  
Itachi nodded. "I suppose we could use another good strategist," he decided. "Better to have one extra member than one less. If it would make you happy to have Ino-san here…"

"Aw, you're so sweet!" Sakura grinned. He scowled, looking away.

"Anyways, your mission is to find this strategist and convince him to join us. You will start tomorrow morning."

Sakura whacked him playfully. "Don't change the subject! It's rude! On a side note, we accept the mission."

"Hn… Don't whack me." She whacked him.

Tenten hid a giggle. "What exactly is your relationship?" she wondered. She colored when they looked at her, realizing that she had spoken out loud.

"She is my subordinate," Itachi answered stoically.

Sakura whacked him again. "I am not!" she contradicted. "You're just my leader!"

He raised an eyebrow, twitching when she mimicked him. "Is there a difference, Sakura-chan?"

She scowled at him, relaxing her eyebrow. "Yes, there is," she insisted stubbornly. "You lead me and tell me what to do, but I'm not necessarily below you. A subordinate wouldn't be able to do this, would she?" She whacked him again, gently.

He caught her hand and leaned forward until he was towering over her. "How about both, Sakura-chan? A compromise." His voice left no room for argument.

Sakura sighed. "Fine, then! You win! …Why are we fighting over this anyways…?"

"We aren't," he replied as he pulled her to him. "Now go to bed; you will need your strength tomorrow." He sent her off behind Tenten with a swat on the bottom, making her squeak.

"Somehow, I can't help but think there's something more than that going on between you," Tenten remarked as they climbed into bed.

Sakura turned over. "Shut up."

Back outside, Deidara turned to Hinata, saying, "Come on, Hinata-chan! You can use my bed!" He grinned happily. Hinata promptly fainted.

- - -

A shrill shriek awoke them all the next morning. Sakura bolted up in her bed immediately, a kunai in hand. Tenten followed, armed with a katana.

"Hinata," Sakura muttered wearily. "If Dei-kun's done _anything_ to her, I swear…" She trailed off menacingly, stalking towards his room. Tenten shook her head and followed.

They arrived in time to meet Itachi and Sasori at the door. They all mumbled good morning before Itachi opened the door. Three pairs of eyes widened. Sasori only sighed.

"Deidara. Let her go," he commanded calmly. Deidara pouted childishly and hung stubbornly onto Hinata, who was sitting in his lap (looking like a tomato)

"But Hinata-chan isn't complaining, un!" he protested. "Right, Hinata-chan?" Hinata shook her head timidly. "See? See? She likes it!"

Her face flamed. _Th-that w-wasn't exactly wh-what I m-meant…_

"Breakfast is ready," Hidan announced as he stalked into Deidara's room. When nobody moved, he stomped off, mumbling curses under his breath. Nobody noticed how he was still fast asleep.

"See?" Deidara said again. "It's time for breakfast! So get out, un; Hinata-chan and I have to get dressed."

At this, Sakura plucked Hinata out of his hands and slammed the door in his face. "Get dressed, my foot," she snorted, bearing the blue-haired girl away.

"N-NOOOO!! GIVE MY HINATA-CHAN BACK, UN!!" Deidara wailed.

Tenten looked at his door sympathetically. "Get dressed, Deidara-san," she advised. "The sooner you're out, the sooner you get to see Hinata-san."

"BUT SHE'S SO DARNED _CUTE_!!" In Sakura's room, Hinata fainted.

- - -

At breakfast, Deidara latched onto Hinata and would not be persuaded to let go of her. Chuckling, Sakura and the others let them be. Then Itachi made an announcement.

"Zetsu will watch Ino-san until the mission is over. I will join you in the search for Shikamaru-san."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked. "I'm not sure Ino will like that…"

"He will behave," Itachi said firmly.

"But still – "

"Are you implying that you do not want me to come along?" he interrupted calmly. She colored, choking on her breakfast.

"No! Of course not! I was just – " She broke off, not quite sure how to answer. Luckily, Itachi decided to spare her the humiliation.

"It does not matter. I shall accompany you, whether you like it or now," he stated. Sakura stuck out her tongue at him, and it was then that Hidan decided to stomp in, still half-asleep and half-naked, effectively ending all conversation.

There was silence. Then:

"Hidan, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

"GET OUT! YOU'RE SCARRING MY HINATA-CHAN'S EYES, UN!!"

"My eyes! …Oh, wait; he's not _that_ bad looking…"

"Was that you, Tenten?"

"Yeah, well, he's not hideous, is he?" Tenten defended herself. Sasori looked almost forlorn until she added thoughtfully, "I'm sure Sasori-san is even better-looking, though…"

Silence.

"Oh my god, Tenten-chan loves Sasori-san!!" Sakura sang teasingly. Tenten's face flame as she attempted to slip away; unfortunately, Sakura captured her arm and dragged her back. "Come on, don't be shy!"

"Maybe you should let her go, Sakura-chan," Itachi suggested, tugging her fingers gently from Tenten's arm. She jerked away from the unexpected touch and as a result, Tenten got away. It came as no surprise when, a moment later, Sasori excused himself as well. Yeah, right.

"So," Itachi began after they'd finished staring at the door, "do you have any idea where we might find Shikamaru-san?"  
"He'll probably be with the rest of the remains of Konoha," a new, female voice said. They all turned to see Ino standing in the doorway. "I followed the sounds here and figure that I might as well help you if you're so desperate to find Shikamaru. I don't want to be stuck with plant-face any longer than I have to."

"So where is what's left of Konoha, un?" Deidara asked as he squeezed Hinata. Every moment seemed to bring his nose closer and closer to her face, which was as red as Tenten's had been.

Now Ino looked uncertain. "If I tell you, will you attack them? The last time I saw you, you were trying to crush us!" She glanced anxiously at Itachi and Deidara.

"No harm will befall Konoha," Itachi assured her quietly. She still looked undecided until Hinata pointed out softly that even if Ino didn't answer, Hinata had also been part of Konoha after Sakura had seemingly died and knew where they would be – and that she was determined to prove her worth to the organization.

Ino gave in and provided directions in a way she knew Sakura would understand. They thanked her, reassured her that nothing would happen to Konoha, and found their way to Tenten and Sakura's room, where they picked up Tenten and Sasori before slipping out into the street.

"Shall we stick to the shadows?" Sakura asked as she closed the door. They all glanced at Itachi, who shook his head.

"We aren't on a mission that necessarily needs to be kept top-secret, like an assassination, so we can travel on the main streets. They will take us a little longer, but we won't be risking even more time and safety by trespassing on other gangs' territory," he reasoned. Satisfied, Sakura nodded and led them out of their alley.

- - -

"A little longer" turned out to be an understatement. Sakura had a suspicion that they were actually going in three sides of a square. Unaccustomed to walking in broad daylight, they grew thirsty before long – all except Itachi, who seemed to notice nothing different.

He did, however, notice how the others' footsteps lagged, and when Sakura's breathing became painfully audible he suggested stopping at a shop for drinks. They agreed gratefully.

Tenten ordered a chocolate smoothie, for which Sasori unexpectedly offered to pay, along with his water. She blushed and tried to argue, but he ignored her and paid anyway.

When Hinata saw Tenten's order, she announced that she wouldn't get anything. Worriedly, Deidara asked her why.

"I d-don't th-think I can f-finish a d-drink th-that b-big," she admitted quietly.. "It w-would b-be w-wasteful…"  
"There's an easy solution to that, Hinata-chan!" Deidara exclaimed excitedly. "Why don't we get one and share it, un?" Without waiting for an answer, he went on, "What do you want?"

"I'd l-like a b-blueberry sm-smoothie, b-but – "

"Okay, then! We'll have a large blueberry smoothie, un!" Before Hinata could protest, Deidara had returned with the smoothie and two straws. He held it out to her; she shyly accepted. He grinned at her. "It's good, isn't it?"

She smiled back. "H-hai…"

Sakura, observing from nearby with Tenten, squealed. "They're so cute together!" Tenten nodded and sipped her smoothie, which reminded Sakura.

"Oh! I'll have a…" She trailed off, thinking."

"A cherry smoothie and a water," Itachi said smoothly, paying before Sakura could object. He handed the smoothie to her.

"You didn't even ask me what I wanted," she muttered before mumbling a small "thanks". "What if I'd been allergic to cherries or something?"

"Well, you're not, are you?" Itachi replied calmly. "Besides, your eyes were on that drink anyway. You would have gotten it even if I had said nothing."

It was true, so Sakura sighed and took a sip of her drink. "Allergic to cherries?" Tenten snorted as they left the shop. "That's gotta be the lamest think I've ever heard."

"I'm sure someone could be," Sakura retorted, but it was half-hearted at best. "Oh, well. It's good, even if I wasn't the one who ordered it." She glared at Itachi, who merely smirked at her. "We're almost there."

They walked on, unaware of the glint of glasses hiding eyes that observed their every move.

**- - -**

**OMG Deidara is dead. No, I'm not going to kill him off, but… I'm going to wear all black for a week. Or something. Haha… I've decided on a title (FINALLY!!!), but I still thank you if you suggested a different title. Gotta go, now!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm stuck without the Internet for a while, so… I type. And Deidara's dead… so I type. And Sasori and Hidan and Kakuzu are dead… so I type. And Sasuke's not dead… so I'm furious. I hate Karin… so I type. And I think that Tobi should've stayed Tobi… so I type. And Pein and the unnamed member are cool… so I type. And everybody's yelling at me… so I'm gonna shut up now.**

**- - -**

"W-we're h-here," Hinata announced softly. "W-we sh-should p-probably g-go in the f-front to p-prove th-that we come in p-peace."

"Good idea," Itachi said approvingly.

"My Hinata-chan is so smart, un!" Deidara beamed as he tossed the cup from their drink away. Everybody else had finished before him and Hinata.

"Give it a rest, Dei-kun," Sakura sighed as she patted Hinata on the shoulder. "I feel sorry for you, Hinata…"

"I d-don't m-mind," Hinata said shyly.

"Enough. We're going in now," Itachi commanded.

Sakura saluted. "Yes, sir! Right away, sir! As you wish, sir! Whatever you say, sir! We're going, sir!"

"Sakura…"

"Yes, sir!"

"…Shut up."

"Hai!" She grinned at his annoyed expression. "Well, then! Let's go!" She frowned. "On second thought, they probably won't take it well if one of us who is assumed dead just walks in…"

"Well, they won't be any happier to see the ones who supposedly killed you," Itachi pointed out.

"Th-they d-don't know f-for s-sure th-that I'm d-dead," Hinata put in. "Th-they t-took only a quick l-look at m-me… I sh-should g-go in f-first."

"I'll be right behind you, un!" Deidara assured her, grabbing her hand (which caused her to blush). "Lead on, Hinata-chan!"

When no one raised objections to her offer, Hinata stepped up to the front door and knocked.

"Who's there?" a familiar voice called loudly. A blond head poked out of the doorway; Hinata stiffened and took a step backwards. Deidara squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"W-we n-need to sp-speak with Ts-Tsunade-sama," she declared, giving no other indication that she'd noticed the identity of the man with whom she spoke.

"H-Hinata…?!" Naruto threw the door open in shock. Hinata stepped back even more on Naruto leapt forward; Deidara put his arms around her protectively.

"W-we need to s-see Ts-Tsunade-sama," she repeated, but Naruto took no notice, glaring instead at Deidara.

"Get your hands off of my Hinata-chan!"

Deidara glowered back. "She's not _your_ Hinata-chan! She's _my_ Hinata-chan!" He tightened his hold on the girl in question.

"Enough with the possessive idiot-ness!" Tenten interjected, stepping forward. Addressing Naruto, she added, "Can we speak to Tsunade-sama?"  
"No." Sakura stepped up next to Tenten. "We need to speak to Shikamaru." She turned. "Dei-kun, leave Hinata alone. She can't breathe. If you strangle her, I'll strangle you. Naruto, please find Shikamaru."

"Sa-Sa-Sakura…chan?!" Naruto gasped, going pale. "D-demo – you're supposed to be – "

"Naruto, what's going on? Does it take you so long to do a troublesome door check?" a new voice called.

"Just the person we were looking for," Tenten said with satisfaction. "Shikamaru-san, we need to talk to you."

Shikamaru's spiky brown-haired head poked itself out, soon followed by the rest of his body. "Who are you?"

Itachi answered. "We are the Akatsuki. We'd like to speak to you. Concerning a Yamanaka Ino-san?"

Naruto and Shikamaru stiffened, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Come in," Shikamaru muttered, stepping back to let them in. Once they'd entered, Naruto quickly shut the door.

Nobody said a word as they followed Shikamaru down a hallway until they reached a large door at the end.

"Naruto," Shikamaru instructed, "go in and announce that Tsunade-sama has visitors."

"And if she asks who…?" Naruto looked at him questioningly.

"Then tell her it's representatives from the Akatsuki," he replied firmly.

"And that we come in peace," Tenten added. "Deidara-san, if you don't let go of Hinata, she's going to pass out."

Naruto headed inside. He paused, hand on the doorknob, when Shikamaru touched his shoulder. "Naruto… Don't tell Tsunade-sama _who_ it is." Naruto nodded before the door swung shut.

Slightly nervous at being in another gang's hideout, Tenten reacted to every tiny movement in the shadows. When she thought she heard a rustle in the shadows behind her, she whirled – only to see nothing.

"Gomen," she mumbled shamefacedly as the others glanced inquiringly at her. "It's my nerves."

Sasori nodded understandingly, but before he could say anything, the door opened and Shikamaru beckoned them in.

The room was large enough to hold the fifty or so people who were left of the hundreds that had been Konoha but still smaller than their original hideout had been.

Itachi stepped in first, and Tsunade was so busy glaring at the man who had supposedly killed her apprentice that she failed to notice Sakura herself coming in to stand in Itachi's shadow.

Deidara had let go of Hinata and now held only her hand. Naruto still scowled thunderously at their joined fingers, but said nothing.

"What business does Akatsuki have here?" Tsunade's voice rang throughout the room. She stared over the desk at Itachi as she spoke. But when Itachi opened his mouth, she snapped, "Not you, Uchiha! I'm not talking to you! It's bad enough that you killed Sakura, but now Hinata, Kotetsu, and Izumo are dead as well and Chouji and Ino are missing! Someone else tell me why you're here!"

"N-no! Ch-Chouji-san is m-missing?!" Hinata had fallen to her knees with a cry. Deidara helped her up; she stood shakily.

All eyes were fixed on her. "Hinata!" Tsunade cried, rising. "How?!" When she stood, Sakura saw that her old mentor's left arm hung uselessly at her side.

"Daijobu, Hinata-chan, un?" Deidara asked anxiously.

"I-Ino-chan w-will be upset to h-hear th-this," she whispered. Shikamaru stiffened.

"What about Ino?" he asked sharply. Hinata looked pleadingly at Sakura, who had gone pale at the news.

"We found Ino half-dead," the pink-haired girl said as she stepped around Itachi. "We've healed her completely, and she is located at the Akatsuki hideout right now."

A chorus of gasps greeted her appearance, and Tsunade sat back down with a _thump_. "The dead and missing are reappearing without warning today," she muttered. "Doushite?"

"The _assumed_ dead," Sakura muttered, glancing briefly at Hinata before looking to Itachi for permission to speak as temporary leader. He nodded. "As to why we are here, it has to do with Ino. We have an offer for Shikamaru."

"Go on," Shikamaru urged.

"We are currently low on members, and we were looking for people when Ino was found. I healed her wounds and we offered her a place with us. We offer you a home where she has friends who will not leave her for dead."

"Impossible!" Tsunade cried, eyes flashing angrily. "Besides, what will happen if Chouji returns and finds that both of his best friends have deserted him?"

Before anyone could answer, the door flew open. "My, my. What a cozy little reunion we have here," the intruder sneered.

"Kabuto!" Sakura snarled, whirling. "What are you doing here – alive?!"

Kabuto chuckled. "As a medic, I can easily fake death. I had thought only to get revenge, but you also lead me straight to the remains of Konoha!" he gestured; members of Oto streamed in. "They are in no condition to fight!"

"In that case," Itachi said, " we will just have to defend them, won't we?" He bared a long, thin katana.

"Hai!" Sakura and Hinata answered at once. Knives glinted between Tenten and Sasori's fingers, and Deidara pulled out a handful of explosives.

Sakura immediately engaged Kabuto in hand-to-hand, with Itachi watching her back. Hinata jabbed pressure point after pressure point; she didn't notice another man sneaking up behind her – until he exploded.

"Don't touch my Hinata-chan, un!" Deidara shouted angrily. "She's mine! Mine!" With each word, he detonated another grenade.

"A-arigato for s-saving m-me, D-Deidara-kun," Hinata said, bowing and dodging a blow at the same time. At once, Deidara was all bubbly again, grinning happily at her.

"No problem, Hinata-chan, un!" In his excitement, one of the explosives almost took out a chunk of the hideout's wall.

"Dei-kun! We can't destroy this place!" Sakura scolded as she swiped at Kabuto "Use smaller explosives!"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, un!" Deidara called back, reaching inside his cloak. "I'll try to be more careful."

"You're been moving fast, Sakura-chan," Kabuto leered, "to have become the Leader so soon. Following in your brother's footsteps, are you?"

Sakura threw back her head and laughed. "Leader? Why would I want to be leader? I am perfectly content to support from the shadows."

"But surely there must be _some _part of you that longs for power," Kabuto insisted softly. "I can help you."

She stared intensely into his eyes and held out her hand slowly. Smirking, he took it – and she grabbed his arm and threw him. He lay there, writhing in pain.

"Is that how you got Sasuke onto your side?" she spat, straightening up. "You told him that someday he would be the leader of Oto? I'm not falling for it."

Suddenly, Kabuto leapt up with a knife in each hand, aiming for Shikamaru. Not expecting the attack and helping Tsunade up out of her seat, Shikamaru froze.

Blood splattered the floor and Kabuto's knives. Shikamaru gaped in shock as the medic withdrew his blades, causing even more blood to flow from the wounds. Then he screamed.

"_ASUMA_!!"

- - -

**For those of you who thought that Oro-chan and Kabuto were taken out too easily… Ha… Sorry for the cliffhanger… Not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm here again. Because my dad won't let me on the Internet…**

**- - -**

_"ASUMA!!"_

Shikamaru screamed again, wordlessly, as his cigarette-smoking mentor's body fell. Kabuto looked surprised, but that expression quickly changed to one of sneering indifference.

"How touching," he said. "That's one more Konoha member I've killed so far; just like that fat boy I killed yesterday." Shikamaru seemed frozen with Asuma's body in his arms.

"Ch-Chouji is dead…too?" he asked disbelievingly. "No!" Asuma coughed up blood and whispered in his ear quietly. Shikamaru nodded slowly.

Kabuto fell forward, Sakura's own set of knives in his back. "That," she snarled, "is for all of the pain you've caused!" On pretense of retrieving her knives, she stooped next to Shikamaru and murmured, "How would Ino feel if I told her that her mentor and one of her best friends are dead, and that the last person she has refuses to see her? I don't want to do that." Without another word, she stood.

"It must have been him I sensed out in the hall," Tenten said regretfully. "If I'd looked harder, none of this would have happened…" She shuddered.

Sasori shook his head. "We should all have been more alert," he told her. "It wasn't only your fault."

Sakura turned to Tsunade. "We will give Shikamaru time to think about our offer wile we take care of the bodies Then we will be back." Bowing, she took hold of two of the bodies, including Kabuto's, and left. The others followed suit.

"D-do you th-think h-he will c-come w-with us?" Hinata asked as Itachi disposed of the bodies by burning them.

"He'd better, for Ino-san's sake," Tenten said worriedly. "She won't last long without him."

"He will come with us," Sakura said grimly. "I've made sure of it."

"You haven't threatened him, I hope," Sasori replied. "Or Ino-san."  
Sakura's eyes narrowed. "What kind of person do you think I am?!" she exclaimed angrily. "Of course not! Well, not physically, anyway. But there is no way he can refuse as long as he loves her."

"The bodies have been disposed of," Itachi announced as he rejoined the group. "We must go in now."

- - -

"The bodies have been burnt, and all that is left is ashes," Sakura reported stoically. She glanced at Shikamaru, but Tsunade cut in hurriedly.

"First, before Shikamaru answers, I want some questions answered!" she demanded. Sakura nodded for her to go on. "Give me one good reason that we shouldn't attack them," she nodded to the others, "and free you and Hinata?"

"As Kabuto noticed," Sakura pointed out calmly, "Konoha is in no condition to be fighting anybody, much less Akatsuki. Also, it wouldn't be polite to attack us since we just saved you all." Her eyes grew troubled. "Well, almost all. I'm sorry that we weren't fast enough to save Asuma-san."

"Why do you keep speaking as if you're all Akatsuki?!" Naruto burst out, unable to contain himself any longer. "You and Hinata-chan act like you're with them!"

Tsunade nodded. "Tell us," she urged.

Sakura looked at Hinata, then back at Tsunade and Naruto. "Hinata and I _are_ part of the Akatsuki." She and Hinata held up their hands, displaying the rings that glimmered there.

Tsunade stood so fast that her chair fell over with a _bang!_ "No!" she shouted. "Why?!"

Sakura smiled an empty smile. "Hinata has been with us ever since she was left for dead – " Naruto looked away " – and I joined for my own reasons."  
"Are you treated well?" Tsunade demanded.

"Hinata-chan is treated very well, un!" Deidara said defensively, pulling Hinata close to him. Naruto bristled.

"Get your hands off of my Hinata-chan!" he shouted.

"She's not – " Deidara began, but Hinata drowned him out.

"I'M N-NOT _YOUR_ H-HINATA-CHAN, I'M _H-HIS_!" Then she blushed the deepest red yet and buried her face in Deidara's chest with a squeak.

"Always knew that would happen," Sakura remarked. "As for me – "

"Sakura-chan is my second-in-command," Itachi said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "There can be no doubt that she is well-treated."

"I've been promoted, it seems," Sakura muttered to him. "Not that I mind," she added hastily when he raised an eyebrow.

Tsunade seemed to be too shocked to speak, so they turned their attention to Shikamaru, who had carefully and gently put Asuma's body aside.

There was no emotion in his face whatsoever as he turned to the Akatsuki. "If I come with you, neither Ino nor I will be harmed, and Konoha will be left alone?" he addressed them, eyes on Sakura.

"Correct," she nodded affirmative

"And if I refuse…?"

Sakura saw him stiffen as she shrugged. "Then… You will not be harmed and Konoha will be left alone."

"And Ino?"  
She shrugged again. "She'll be taken care of physically, but she'll probably go into depression. We'll do our best to comfort her, but there's no substitute for someone you love."

She jumped as she felt Itachi's cell phone begin to vibrate through the back of her clothes. They both stiffened – members only called Itachi when there was an emergency.

"Shikamaru-san. I'm afraid I must ask you to make your decision, and then we must leave," the Akatsuki Leader said. "Now."

Shikamaru turned to Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama… I know that it's painful for Konoha to lose so many members at once… gomenasai. I have to ask you to let go of one more." He looked determinedly at Sakura. "I accept your offer."

That got an uproar out of Konoha; under the cover of the chaos, the Akatsuki slipped out the door, one by one. When Tsunade finally got her group under control, only Sakura was left.

"Sakura… please… I don't want to lose you too!" Tsunade reached out imploringly. Sakura only smiled sadly.

"Connections remain. We will always have our memories, shishou. Sayonara." Then she too slipped out the door. Tsunade stared, unseeing, at the closed door.

- - -

"Zetsu, is that you? Zetsu?" Itachi demanded, but all he got was silence. "We're going to take the back streets."

"Kuso!" Sakura swore under her breath. "All right." She took Shikamaru's arm and led him through the twisting alleyways.

Itachi dialed Zetsu as they ran. "Zetsu, did you call me?"

Zetsu sounded surprised. "No! Why? Did you get called?" But Itachi had already hung up and was calling Hidan's number.

Suddenly, Sakura stopped. "That's Hidan-san's ringtone!" she cried anxiously. Veering sharply left, she stumbled. Looking down, she found herself staring at a cloaked body.

"Sakura, what did you – oh, my God." Tenten clutched at Sasori's arm, horrified.

"Kakuzu-san!" Sakura screamed quietly. She stooped and placed a finger on his neck. "He's dead."

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked, blanching at the sight of Kakuzu's body. Hinata reached down and gently closed Kakuzu's eyelids.

"Th-they w-weren't c-careful enough in antoher g-gang's t-territory" she replied softly. "N-now wh-what?"

"We will try to recover Hidan's body – if he is dead – and then leave," Itachi said grimly. "It is not safe to remain here."

"Found it," Sasori called. "They hid it behind the dumpster. "He and Tenten carried it over, laying him beside his partner.

"He's not dead yet!" Sakura exclaimed. She fumbled in her pocket before placing a small red pill into his mouth.

Violet eyes flew open and Hidan swore loudly. Sakura helped him sit up, petting a vial of liquid to his lips.

"Drink," she instructed. "What happened?" As she spoke, she nudged him. He limped along beside her with his arm around her neck. Sasori picked Kakuzu up and slung his body over her shoulders.

"Ah!" Hidan hissed as the liquid took effect. He waited until the pain subsided before answering. "We were surrounded, and the damn temes took out Kakuzu before I could react! I'm going to hunt those fu – " Sakura slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shh… They're coming! No more talking, Hidan-san; I'm going to have to carry you, okay? I know it hurts, but try to keep still," she muttered. He nodded, grimacing, and she slung him over her shoulder, never minding the fact that he was almost a foot taller than her.

"Going somewhere, missy?" someone sneered. One lone figure blocked her path – it should have been easy to take him, but her hands were full with Hidan. Just as the man lunged, she felt the weight on her back shift, and a foot that was not hers connected with the attacker.

"I may be half-dead, but I'm not useless," Hidan mumbled along with a string of curses as Sakura began moving again.

"Not yet, anyway," Tenten remarked as she and Sasori caught up. "The others will meet us at the hideout."

Sakura nodded, tightened her grip on Hidan and sped up.

- - -

Finally the dark alleyway came into sight. Sakura sighed in relief at the sight of the dark-haired man in front of the door. As she slipped inside, he nodded to her. She gave him a thumbs up, grinning wearily, as Hidan stood.

"Hey, Itachi-san. Could you hand me those bandages?" She quickly bandaged Hidan up and sent him to his room to rest. Kakuzu was cremated, his ashes put in a box and given to his partner.

Then they went to check on Ino. Sakura took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

"How are you, Ino?" she asked as she nodded to Zetsu, who left at once. She inspected Ino's side and smiled slightly in satisfaction at the strong, healthy skin.

Ino cocked her head. "Back so soon?" she asked, her voice wavering a little. "Sakura?"

"Kakuzu is dead," Sakura told her.

"And why are you telling me this?" Ino demanded, cocking her head.

"You're a member," Sakura replied casually. "So you should stay informed about the status of the gang."

Ino's eyes widened. "Does that mean – "

Tenten shoved Shikamaru inside. Ino shrieked in delight and choked Shikamaru half to death.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki," Sasori said from the doorway. "Tenten and I will show you around."

Crying in relief, Ino stood and clutched onto Shikamaru's arm. They followed Sasori, who pulled Tenten to him before moving. Hinata had already been whisked away to Deidara's room to be petted and cuddled to death.

Sakura smiled as she observed them all, leaning against Itachi's firm chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"How happy…" she whispered softly. "We're just like a family."  
"If you say so, Sakura-chan," Itachi replied just as quietly. His arms tightened around her.

"What are we, Itachi?" she asked suddenly.

"Nani?"

"Like Tenten said," she repeated. "What are we? Leader and subordinate? It doesn't feel like it."

He nuzzled her hair, gently blowing in her ear. "It does not matter. We are in love."

There was a silence. Then Sakura broke it. "That has got to be the cheesiest thing I've ever heard you say," she giggled.

Itachi chuckled. "But it's true."

"Yes," she agreed. "It's true."

As she stood in his arms, watching her family, she thought of Tsunade, and Konoha. And she smiled.

_Allegiances may fade and loyalties may change, but our connections remain forever._

**End Connections.**

**- - -**

**Finally, I'm finished!!!! Haha… Expect some oneshot songfics soon… When I decide to type again!!!!**


End file.
